


Lovers

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, M/M, Teasing, frotage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxim pays a visit to Dimo.<br/>*All characters belong to the creators of Girl Genius*<br/>Based on the drawings by Damaiuo.<br/>http://www.y-gallery.net/view/1005566/<br/>http://www.y-gallery.net/view/1005587/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers

Dimo sat on his bed and stared out the window, it had been almost a year since Maxim and Oggie had gone out on patrol and he was bored and lonely. Almost without thinking his hand went between his legs and he started to rub himself through his pants, going slow and gently squeezing every so often. He sighed; it wasn’t as fun as when Maxim or Oggie jerked him off. Both of them where masters at using their tongues and fingers to send him over the edge; they were probably doing each other right now, he thought sadly. He had started to unbutton his trousers when something made him freeze. His ears twitched at the sound of someone coming down the hall. Hopefully it wasn’t one of those “worker bee” Jagers, his term for those working for the Baron. Now was not the time for one of those idiots to give him more work to do. He froze when he smelled a familiar scent: Maxim. He watched the door slowly opening, licking his lips when the purple Jager entered the room. 

“Hoy, hyu iz in de mood,” Maxim said sultrily, unbuttoning his trousers and pushing them down. Dimo copied him and soon the pair where wrestling naked on the bed, kissing and licking each other till they got the urge to move onto to better things.  
They lay side by side, thrusting their hips so their cocks would rub together.  
“Oh, brodder,diz is zo goot,” Dimo moaned “Vhere did hyu learn dis?”  
“Zudok und Oggie,” Maxim panted “Dey did diz every night.”  
“Und hyu juzt vatched,” Dimo joked with a tinge of jealousy.  
“It vorks vit tree too,” Maxim answered, eliciting a growl from Dimo.  
“Iv hyu iz jealouz hyu can claim me,” Maxim said, rolling onto his stomach and raising his ass up. 

Dimo obliged him, pushing in and making him moan and cry. Dimo gently bit the back of his neck and increased the speed of his thrusts, causing Maxim to moan even louder. Maxim bucked when Dimo reached between his legs and started stroking him.  
“Dimo, dat iz too, ARGHH,” Maxim howled as he came, followed by Dimo several minutes later. Dimo collapsed on top of him, nuzzling into his long, soft hair. 

“Iz hyu usink Agath’s shampoo, again,” Dimo teased.  
Maxim blushed and bucked Dimo off. “No, hyu eediot, iz mine.”  
Dimo raised an eyebrow.  
“Dat she gave me,” Maxim said with a playful punch to Dimo’s arm.  
“Hy luff hyu,” Dimo declared, brushing a lock of Maxim’s hair out of his face.  
Maxim answered with a kiss and the two slowly fell asleep snuggled together, softly purring contentedly.


End file.
